


Captivated

by park_jimins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Stalking, putting the warning tag just incase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park_jimins/pseuds/park_jimins
Summary: ‘You looked beautiful today, everything about you is captivating and I feel like I don’t know how to handle myself around you, one day I might finally get the courage to talk to you though.But for now, I’ll just continue to admire from afar and hope that’ll be enough.Love,X’In which Seonghwa has an unwanted admirer.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. one

Seonghwa’s POV

_‘You looked beautiful today, I really had trouble keeping my eyes off you because you’re just so stunning. Everything about you is captivating and I feel like I don’t know how to handle myself around you, one day I might finally get the courage to talk to you though._

_But for now, I’ll just continue to admire from afar and hope that’ll be enough._

_Love,  
X’_

Another note was posted under my door as I arrived home that day. They’d been a thing for a few weeks now and although they were creepy, I was doing my best to just ignore them because I hadn’t a clue as to who they were coming from and it wasn’t all that clear if they were for me or my roommate and best friend Yunho.

The notes never explicitly mentioned a name or anything in particular that would indicate who the target of the note was but neither of us really knew what to do about it.

“Hey Yunho, we got another note!” I yelled into our flat since my friend clearly hadn’t noticed that someone had dropped it off.

“Really?” He asked as he came out from the kitchen, taking the note from my hand and reading it himself, “It’s a bit weird that they keep leaving these every day.”

“Yeah I know, do you think we should get like security cameras or something? That’ll tell us who it is, I mean I know it’s probably someone from uni but there’s a lot of people at uni.” I said and Yunho frowned.

“Do you think we’d have to ask the landlord? I don’t know if he’d be funny about us putting cameras outside.”

I shrugged, “He’d be a bit of a dickhead to tell us we can’t if they’re up for technically our own protection since someone is coming here and dropping us creepy notes and we don’t know if they mean any harm or not.”

Yunho hummed, “That’s true, but I think I’ll ask him anyway just in case.”

“Okay, but let me know what he says, I’ve already got my eye on a good camera system we can get.” I replied, already having looked at one to buy because I was starting to get freaked out with the notes and the sooner we found out who it was the better.

My friend teasingly smirked at me, “I like a man who comes prepared.”

Letting out a laugh, I shoved his shoulder and threatened, “Shut up or I’ll tell Mingi that you’ve been flirting with other boys.”

“Hm and I’ll just tell Hongjoong that you let me flirt with you.” He continued to tease.

“Me and Joong are friends so it’s not like he’d care.” I countered but Yunho only seemed to find that funny.

“Yeah, ‘friends’” He said whilst motioning inverted commas, “That’s why he looks at you like you arranged all the stars in the sky.”

“He does _not._ ” I argued, “We’re friends and that’s it.”

Yunho just continued to smile, obviously not believing what I was saying but that really was up to him. I didn’t like talking about Hongjoong liking me when I knew it wasn’t the case, all three of us had been friends since early high school and I’d told Yunho in confidence a few years ago that I may have liked Hongjoong as more than a friend and he’s basically just been teasing me about it since, always claiming that Hongjoong liked me back when that obviously wasn’t true. We were friends and that’s how we’d stay.

“Anyway, have you told Mingi about the notes?” I asked, feeling as though at this point it shouldn’t really just be something between Yunho and I.

Biting his lip, Yunho shook his head, “I’ve been nervous to, mainly because we don’t know who the note is targeting and like I don’t want to stress him out or make him think that I’m being stalked if it’s actually you that’s being stalked because that takes focus away from you when you might be the one we need to focus on.” He reasoned.

“I guess, but I think you should still tell him because there’s a fifty percent chance that this stalker is yours.”

“You should tell Hongjoong then, he’s our best friend as well and he’ll probably be a bit annoyed that we haven’t told him already to be honest.” My friend looked like he felt a little guilty.

“We can tell them together, we can just meet them at the café near uni and just tell them both what’s happening I guess.” I said and Yunho nodded before saying that he’d text the pair of them to meet up with us.

Once Yunho had received confirmation that both of them would meet us, we headed out and went straight to the café, remembering to bring a few of the notes with us to show them. It felt a bit weird to be talking to someone about these notes that wasn’t Yunho, both of us really had just been trying to push them out of our mind the best we could but since it had been pretty much every day for the past few weeks, it was probably time to tell someone else.

Arriving at the café about fifteen minutes later, we found Mingi and Hongjoong already sat down at one of the tables and so we immediately headed over. Yunho greeted the pair with great enthusiasm, but I scrunched my nose up when he kissed Mingi before letting out a small giggle.

“So, why did you two want to meet in such a hurry?” Mingi asked as we all sat down, Yunho and I both looked at each other before he moved to grab the notes from his bag.

“We haven’t really wanted to say anything because we didn’t want either of you to worry too much when we didn’t really know what was going on.” Yunho placed the notes down on the table, “Basically, these notes have been turning up at our flat pretty much every day for the last few weeks, I don’t know which one of us the notes are targeting but it’s getting to the point where we can’t really keep this to ourselves.”

Both Mingi and Hongjoong frowned, briefly scanning through some of the notes before looking back up at us. “So, you think someone is stalking one of you?” Mingi asked and Yunho and I nodded, “Well, why haven’t you gone to the police?”

“I doubt they’d really listen to us about getting notes from someone anonymous when there’s actually been no threats made.” Yunho said.

“But you’re clearly being stalked, you need to contact them about it.” Mingi insisted.

“Mingi, they don’t listen to women who come in and say they’re being stalked, why would they take two young adult men seriously?” Yunho was pessimistic about our prospects of getting any help and I had to say that I agreed with him. There were countless stories of women not getting help from the police about stalking until something violent happened and I was worried it was going to come to that with Yunho and I.

“Well, what should we do about it? I mean, what if they do start to get threatening?” Hongjoong questioned, looking between the pair of us.

Yunho shrugged, “We don’t know, we just kind of wanted you both to know in case that does happen, and it just really doesn’t feel like we should keep this to ourselves in case something does happen.”

Mingi reached out to take Yunho’s hand from over the table, “Thank you for telling us, but I swear I’ll wring this guy’s neck if we find out who it is.” He smiled, jokingly threatening our stalker to try and lighten the mood.

All four of us laughed, and it did feel like there was a bit of weight lifted from telling our friends about the problem. At least if something did happen or if the notes got a little more serious than we had backup from friends and it wasn’t just going to be me and Yunho by ourselves. I was still incredibly nervous though since we had no way of knowing who this person was, unless our landlord let us set up our own cameras.

“I still can’t believe there’s some creep out there doing this, probably fooled themselves into thinking it’s romantic too.” Hongjoong said, frowning as he flicked through some more of the notes, “I hope some sense comes to them.”

“We don’t want you to overly worry about these, there’s not a lot we can do at the minute.” I replied, trying to stop Hongjoong stressing too much before anything had even happened because it wouldn’t do anything other than just make him feel bad.

Looking up at me, Hongjoong’s expression softened, “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Smiling, I nodded, “I know, but me and Yunho are looking out for each other and now you both can help, but we still need to remain calm about it especially in case whoever this is finds out we told someone because we don’t know if that’ll bother them or not.”

“You’re very rational thinking considering they could be watching us right now.” Mingi said, and me and Yunho looked to each other and shared sympathetic looks.

“We’ve been trying not to think about it, if we do it’ll only make it difficult to actively try and carry on with our days normally, and we don’t want this person to make us feel like we have to be checking our surroundings all the time, you know?” Yunho responded, looking back to Mingi before squeezing his hand from over the table, “Honestly, we’re just telling you both because we need to and you deserve to know, we don’t want it to cause any awkwardness or whatever.”

Both Hongjoong and Mingi nodded but didn’t look like they felt any better, and I guess we can’t really blame them. Yunho and I would be the same if it was either of them saying that they thought they were being stalked, I don’t suppose it’s a nice feeling having your boyfriend or one of your best friends tell you they’re in potentially very serious danger and there’s very little you could do about it.

“Can you at least stay at mine tonight?” Mingi was looking at Yunho, “I think I’d feel a little better, at least for today.”

“Okay,” Yunho agreed easily, “But Seonghwa should stay too, I don’t know if I’m comfortable leaving him alone.”

“We can all just have a sleepover at mine then, you too Joong if you want, I think it’d make us both feel a little better.” Mingi said and we all agreed to that, it would be nice to spend time with everyone and hopefully it would work to ease our anxieties about this whole thing.

The four of us stayed in the café for just over an hour before deciding to head back to Mingi’s, I felt a bit bad for his roommate due to Mingi essentially kicking him out, but I guess since none of us were friends with him Mingi didn’t exactly feel guilty about it.

“I’m gonna order us some pizza and grab the spare blankets, you guys can put on a movie if you want.” Mingi said as we all walked into his living room, Yunho automatically sitting down on the smaller couch so that he and Mingi could presumably cuddle up later.

That left Hongjoong and I with the other couch and an awkward amount of space between each other, that is until he tugged on my arm to move me closer, “Come on, why are you sat so far away?” He slipped his arm over my shoulder, “Just because we’re not Mingi and Yunho doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle too.” Hongjoong commented and I could feel my heart rate start to pick up.

Liking your best friend was awkward enough but liking them when they don’t like you and having them want to cuddle just made it worse. Most of the time I was able to kind of just push the thoughts to the side, but sometimes it was harder than others.

Mingi came back into the room a few minutes later with blankets in his arms, “Pizza is ordered, here are your blankets.” He said as he threw them at us, wasting little time in going over to Yunho.

The four of us then just settled in, not really saying anything as we focused on the movie that Yunho ended up picking, and it was nice. I felt like I was relaxed, and any thoughts of our stalker were far from my mind, that is until the Pizza delivery arrived.

Mingi got up to answer the door, he warmly thanked the delivery person, but it was only a few seconds after he closed the door that we heard his unsure tone, “Uhm, guys? I don’t like this.”

Walking back in, Mingi was carrying the pizzas and also a little piece of paper, “It’s your stalker.”

Hongjoong froze next to me and Yunho and I looked at each other, I could see how uncomfortable he was already. Shakily, I reached out to Mingi to take the note from him and immediately felt worried.

_‘I see you’ve told your friends about me, or at least that’s what I assumed you were doing when you dumped all of my notes right out in front of them. Did you think I wouldn’t care? Think I wouldn’t be mad that you’re sharing our private letters with them? Well, you’re wrong._

_I don’t like other people knowing my private thoughts about you, that should only be between me and you. And don’t think I don’t know about you telling your roommate. If you’re sensible like I believe you are you’ll know now not to tell anyone else, otherwise I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself fully._

_I am sorry if this letter came across as scolding, it’s not something I wanted to have to do with you since I cherish your happiness so much. Hopefully next letter I will get to continue on a more positive note. In the mean time I will continue to watch from afar, patiently waiting for the right time to properly meet with you. I want it to be perfect._

_Love,  
X’_

“What the hell? Are they literally watching us all the time?” Yunho questioned after I finished reading the note out, “This is so creepy.”

“Someone had put it through the letterbox already, it was just waiting on the floor when I went to the door.” Mingi said, “We haven’t even been here long.”

Feeling uneasy, I moved to wrap my arms around myself. “I don’t like this.” I admitted, “What are we supposed to do?”

Hongjoong’s arm made its way around my shoulder, “We’ll figure this out, we might have to be a bit more private when we talk about it like in here but,” He shrugged, “We’re not just gonna let you deal with this by yourselves.”

The next few minutes felt a bit odd, the four of us didn’t say anything as we slowly chewed on the recently delivered pizza, taking the time to eat and to try and process what was happening. It was hard to wrap your head around the fact someone was clearly watching you regularly and had in fact followed you to your friend’s house too, so they knew were you were.

It unsettled me that the person sounded angry too because we still had no idea if they were violent or anything of that nature and to an extent I was worried about myself, but the thought of them hurting Yunho truly terrified me.

“Have you thought about putting cameras up outside your flat? See if you can catch this person red handed?” Hongjoong asked, ending the prolonged silence.

“We have, we’ll probably have to ask the landlord though, no? We’re not sure but we’re definitely planning on it.” Yunho answered, “Not that I’m sure how much better that make us feel, I mean they know where we are all the time apparently and now they know about here too.” He added, obviously feeling upset.

Mingi reached out to brush his hand across his boyfriend’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his head and then saying, “Hopefully if we get cameras we’ll catch them quickly and we’ll have evidence to show the police that this really is a problem.”

Nodding, Yunho just leaned into him, letting Mingi wrap his arms around him to try and comfort him. Hoongjoong’s hand moved to gently rest on my arm, gaining my attention. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

“I-I don’t know how I feel other than worried, I hate feeling like we have to wait for something unpleasant to happen before we can do anything.”

Hoongjoong’s expression seemed sympathetic, he was concerned and worried too but there wasn’t much he could do to help. Not much any of us could do.


	2. two

Seonghwa’s POV

After the note incident last night, Mingi and Hongjoong were reluctant to let Yunho and I go home in the morning. They were both freaked out and actually quite worried since the stalker seemed easily agitated and suggested that they wouldn’t be able to control themselves properly if angered enough. Yunho and I were worried too, this person was clearly watching us quite regularly and they had presumably followed us from home, to the café and then to Mingi’s to have seen us all talking and then to leave the note at Mingi’s. That was scary.

Both of us had ending up staying with the pair for longer than intended, staying late enough in the morning for Mingi to offer walking Yunho to his earlier dance class, the one I shared with him being later in the day. That had left me and Hongjoong alone in Mingi’s flat, not that he really minded.

“Do you think this person could be watching us or Yunho right now?” I asked as we sat in the living room, I’d been fidgeting since Yunho left and it was clear my anxieties were getting the better of me in that moment.

Hongjoong’s hand made its way to my arm again, trying to provide a small amount of physical comfort, “I don’t know, Hwa, I really don’t, but Yunho has Mingi with him and I’m here with you, it’s okay.”

Biting my lip, I looked at him, “I’m sorry, I’m just feeling stressed.”

My friend’s smile was sympathetic, “I understand, Hwa, but we’re not gonna leave you or Yunho alone, I mean you’re gonna have to try and pry Yunho from Mingi now.” Hongjoong tried to joke, attempting to lighten the mood even if it was just a small amount. 

“I appreciate you being here.” I admitted, feeling a little embarrassed at the words coming out of my mouth before I really thought about it. “I know me and Yunho kinda just surprise dropped the info on you yesterday and I know I would be feeling a bit stressed if this was the other way around.” I added.

Hongjoong’s seemed surprised by my words but his expression was quickly replaced with a smile, “You’re my best friend, you don’t need to thank me, I’m gonna be here for you no matter what just like I know you would be for me.”

_Right, best friends…_

Shaking the thought from my head, I decided to ask when his class was as I glanced at my phone and he told me it was in an hour before suggesting, “We can go the café and get some food if you want? We can sit near the back and I’ll walk you to your class to meet Yunho.” 

I accepted his offer, feeling a bit more relaxed at the prospect of him staying with me and walking me to my class with Yunho. The majority of the dance classes I had were shared with Yunho, only certain modules like the one Yunho had this morning meant we were separated but I could deal with that as long as I knew he wasn’t by himself and neither was I.

Hongjoong and I made our way the short distance to the café, ordering some breakfast and a drink before sitting down closer to the back of the building like he suggested, hoping to avoid the unwanted gaze of anyone just in case.

“How is your project going?” I ask Hongjoong not long after we sat down, deciding I did not want to keep talking about my situation for the moment.

Watching him immediately perk up at the question felt nice and I could tell he was excited to tell me or maybe just anyone about how his work was going, “It’s actually going really well, I’ve got Jongho doing the vocals on it at the minute and I’m just feeling pretty confident about it which is actually a really nice feeling.”

“That’s so good, I understand these projects can be quite stressful.”

Hongjoong nodded, “They can but at least I enjoy it for the most part, how’s your dance projects going?”

“They’re okay, we’re still in the early stages of working on it so obviously there’s a lot of room for improvement and change but I’m not too worried about it yet, ask me closer to the deadline and it’ll be another story.” I laughed a little at the end, knowing how these projects go with starting out okay and progressively getting more stressed, but that seems the natural way of things with university work.

“I’m sure it’ll come out great, I don’t think you’re capable of doing a bad routine.” He said kindly, and I couldn’t help but blush ever so slightly at the compliment.

Smiling, I thanked him and a more comfortable silence than last night fell between us as we ate.

However, my mind was not distracted for long as it only took a few minutes before I started wondering about those notes again and asked, “Do you think that Yunho and I should tell the others? I know the note said it’d be sensible not to tell anyone else but we share classes with them?”

Wooyoung, San, Yeosang shared dance classes with us and yes, we may have told Mingi and Hongjoong last night because it seemed pretty unavoidable, but it felt inevitable that we would have to tell our other friends.

Hongjoong thought for a moment, “Our friend group is pretty close and I think telling them is something you aren’t going to be able to avoid forever, if Yunho feels like you should too then you should.”

“But what if this person finds out and gets mad like they said they would?” I asked, my nervousness evident now.

“If you tell them in private where you’re sure no one is listening then it should be okay, I know you’re worried, I am too, but if it makes you feel better I don’t think either Mingi or I are gonna let you or Yunho be alone right now and neither will the other four once they know if that’s what you want and makes you feel more comfortable.” Hongjoong tried to reassure me, “Presuming you will also tell Jongho, or I can for you? This person isn’t watching me so telling him should be okay if you’re okay with that?”

Liking the idea of that, I agreed to let Hongjoong tell Jongho what was happening, knowing Yunho wouldn’t mind either since the risk from telling Jongho was small if Hongjoong did it.

I wasn’t really sure how our friends were going to act once they knew, I was somewhat worried they’d act noticeably different because I feel like that would be something this stalker would pick up on if they are watching as closely as they suggest.

“Hey,” Hongjoong waved a hand in front of my face, “I can see you overthinking.”

“I’m sorry, this just feels like a lot like okay we’ve been dealing with it for a few weeks now and it’s been at the back of my mind constantly but yesterday really just make it seem more real, I guess.” I said, Hongjoong’s full focus was on me and he motioned for me to carry on when I paused there. “I don’t know, I just feel like before yesterday the notes had been fairly passive and mostly harmless in the sense that it didn’t seem like they were gonna do anything but now I feel like they could and the fact we don’t know who they’re aiming these at is really freaking me out.”

Hongjoong reached out to take my hand across the table, “I know it’s scary, Hwa, and I do kinda wish you’d told us earlier because I would have been a bit more on the lookout but you know all of us are gonna do our best to make sure you and Yunho are safe even if I have to punch this person in the face myself then I will.” He laughed, and I knew he was serious despite it coming off as a joke.

Both of us smiled at each other, a quiet moment between us before it was broken up by the buzz of his phone. Drawning his attention away from me, Hongjoong looked at his phone and said, “Oh, I think it’s time that we go actually.”

Not having noticed how much time passed, I looked at my own phone to see that we really did need to leave for class. 

We made idle chitchat on the way to university, I appreciated the distraction and was grateful that he was willing to take a detour just to walk me to class so that I’d feel more comfortable. Being with him had helped calm my nerves a little and I felt reassured that he’d be there if me or Yunho needed him.

Spotting Yunho and Mingi already by the building with our classes, Hongjoong and I walked up without much acknowledgment from the pair as they seemed lost in their conversation.

“Mingi, you need to go to class, Seonghwa is here, we’ll be fine.” Yunho was talking to his boyfriend, trying to convince him to leave because it seems he was resistant. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Mingi said, holding onto Yunho’s waist.

Raising his arms, Yunho wrapped them around his boyfriend’s neck and leaned in a little closer, “Meet me after class later?”

Sighing, Mingi conceded and nodded, kissing Yunho before shooting Hongjoong and I a little wave and then slipping off, obviously heading to his class. Hongjoong took that as a sign it was time for him to go too as he turned to me, “I can meet you after your class too if you want? So you don’t have to third wheel with those two?” Hongjoong smiled.

“I’d like that.” I answered, matching his expression.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” He said, waving before departing too, Yunho wasting no time in taking his place.

“You two seem happy.” He commented, “I’m glad you’re looking a bit more relaxed, I know I feel better than this morning.”

“Just getting reassurances that we’re not doing this alone now feels a lot better, though I was wondering if you thought we should tell the others? I already said Joong could tell Jongho.” I asked, biting my lip.

Yunho seemed to think for a minute, “I mean if this person is watching us a lot then probably yeah, we can just tell them when we’re sure no one else is going to overhear or see us, because I think I’d feel better knowing that they might be able to pick up on something or tell us anything if anything crops up since I’m assuming whoever the person is goes to uni and may even be in our class.” 

_I hadn’t thought about them being in our class before._

“You’re right, I really didn’t think about them being the class though, that’s freaky.” I admitted and Yunho looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t say it to freak you out, it’s just I’ve been worried about it because I mean we really have no idea who this is or who they’re targeting or what they’re capable of and it’s getting kind of hard for me not to be worrying about everyone we might be even briefly interacting with at uni now in particular.” He confessed and I shot him a sympathetic smile, understanding how hard this situation is right now.

“We’ll figure this out, soon hopefully.”

Walking into our class with plently of time time spare, we saw our friends San, Wooyoung and Yeosang already practising one of the routines, probably taking the opportunity to use the space whilst no one else was there. 

“Hey guys, you’re here early.” Yunho spoke as we entered the room, all three of our friend’s faces lighting up at the sight of us.

“Hey, so are you, you two are normally here barely on time most days.” San remarked, laughing at Yunho’s slightly offended expression, “And Seonghwa always blames you.” He added.

Yunho turned to me before hitting me on the arm, jokingly offended by me blaming our almost tardiness on him rather than a collaborative effort, “You guys are so mean.”

Our short conversation was cut by the sound of the door opening behind us, all our eyes moved to our instructor Minjun entering, who looked surprised to see us all there already, “You five are early, I wasn’t expecting anyone just yet.”

“Sorry, we just thought we’d practise a little before class.” Wooyoung answered, smiling a little to be polite and Minjun seemed to accept the answer, not saying anything as he moved to the corner of the room where the sound equipment was in order to start preparing.

Minjun had started teaching us not too long ago and he wasn’t exactly the most talkative of instructors outside of the actual classes, which made it fairly awkward at times like this since now all of us had fallen silent after having been disturbed.

However, before any of us could make a move to leave, he spoke up, “Oh, just to let you know there’s someone new joining the class, I know that’s not super common and I really don’t want him to feel out of place more so.”

“Cool, maybe we can make a new friend.” Wooyoung seemed happy, always eager to make new friends or at the very least try to make new friends. Our friend group was a good size at it was, the eight of us already being close, Jongho being the eighth.

The five of us then continued to chat amongst ourselves, waiting for the rest of our class to show up, with Wooyoung immediately going over to the new face as soon as he walked through the door.

“Hey, I’m Wooyoung, welcome to our class.” He smiled warmly at the newcomer, who looked a bit stunned to be greeted so immediately, “These are my friends, feel free to hang out with us, we’re friendly don’t worry.” Wooyoung then motioned to the four of us stood behind him.

The newcomer looked over at us and he seemed just as stunned, “Hi, I’m Jimin, it’s nice to meet you.”

The rest of us introduced ourselves to Jimin who seemed friendly and bubbly, already hitting it off with three of my friends, but it did not go unnoticed by me how Yunho and I had moved closer towards each other and were clearly feeling a bit more standoffish than we would normally.

It felt fairly rude to be apprehensive towards Jimin since he was new but Yunho and I were obviously on edge and him joining right now felt a little suspicious, or at least I felt it was odd timing.

“You okay?” I asked Yunho quietly, he looked down at me before nodding.

“Yeah, I just feel a little wary is all.” He answered, “I feel a bit rude but I’d rather be cautious, I feel too on edge at the minute.”

At least we were on the same page, I would have felt uncomfortable to have it just be me who felt apprehensive. Telling our friends later about what is happening though might now not be the smartest idea because they would start acting weird around Jimin, who would absolutely pick up on that fact and if he is the one stalking us then that could pose a problem.

If he is not the stalker, it would also be fairly harsh to have his opportunity at being friends with them to be taken from him without any idea as to why. 

Jimin continued to make a good impression on the rest of our friends, as well as the whole class, during our class that morning. Yunho and I interacted with him the least, but hopefully we spoke enough that it did not look like we were staying away from him deliberately so. I wasn’t sure how successful it was when Jimin caught my eye in the mirror more than once, his smile less bright whenever he looked at me.

Our avoidance apparently had not gone unnoticed by our friends either because pretty much as soon as class had finished and Jimin had left, Wooyoung came over to us with a frown present on his face, “Why are you two acting weird with Jimin?”

Yunho and I glanced at each other before I sighed and turned back to face Wooyoung, “We have something we should probably tell you, all three of you.” I motioned to our two other friends coming up behind Wooyoung.

“What is it?” Yeosang asked, looking concerned.

“We’ve been getting these notes,” I began before clarifying, “Well, one of us has been getting these notes and we don’t actually know who they’re specifically addressing because they don’t say.” I then continued, “But either way, we’ve been getting these notes and someone is essentially stalking us and we’re kind of on edge and Jimin starting today just feels like odd timing and we’re just apprehensive.”

The three of them seemed to take in my words for a minute before San spoke, “Wait, you think someone is stalking one of you? For how long, have you told Mingi?” The latter question obviously aimed more at Yunho.

“It’s been a few weeks now, and we told Mingi and Hongjoong yesterday, not sure we can keep this to ourselves anymore.” Yunho answered.

“Do you think it’s someone at uni or?” Wooyoung then questioned, looking around the room to see if anyone might be there was no one left beside us.

“Maybe, or most likely, we really don’t know.” I said.

The three of them just looked at us, seemingly not knowing what to say after having that revealed to them. Yunho sighed before breaking the silence, “We’re not telling you this so you don’t try and make friends with Jimin, we’re just explaining why Seonghwa and I might keep our distance for now, until we have more information on who this might be.”

“We can understand that, don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye out for you if that makes you feel better?” Yeosang offered, both Yunho and I nodded.

“If you’re okay with that then we’d feel a lot better, we’re really just trying to spot anything that might be off or at least have everyone aware of it so it’s not just Seonghwa and I being paranoid.” Yunho said, laughing lightly at the end.

Our friends smiled, “We’ll look out for you.” Wooyoung then confirmed.

Breathing a sigh of relief knowing that we had all of our friend’s support, the five of us ended up hugging and it was good to feel that level of comfort. I was happy knowing Yunho and I had multiple people looking out for us, especially after weeks of it just being the two of us and particularly now since whoever the stalker was didn’t seem as non-aggressive as they had originally.

“Are we interrupting?” A voice from by the door broke the five of us apart, seeing Mingi and Hongjoong stood by the door.

I watched as Yunho beamed at the sight of his boyfriend, immediately moving away from the four of us to go over and wrap his arms around Mingi’s neck. Wooyoung and San both let out a teasing groan when they kissed, causing the rest of us to laugh whilst Yunho blushed a little.

“Well now those two are being gross, we’ve got other classes to go to, come on.” Yeosang said, tugging Wooyoung and San out of the room after saying goodbye to everyone, leaving the four of us behind.

“Are you staying with Hongjoong? Mingi and I were gonna go out for a little bit, if that’s okay, Hwa?” Yunho looked at me and I felt kind of bad he even felt the need to ask to spend time with his boyfriend even though I know it’s just because he wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be alone.

Nodding, I smiled at the two, “Yeah, Joong offered so I wouldn’t third wheel with you, go have fun.”

Yunho came over to give me another hug, telling me he’d let me know when he was on his way home before departing with Mingi who looked happy to be back with his boyfriend.

“So, where do you want to go?” Hongjoong asked me as we also left the building.

“Do you mind if we just go to mine? I’m not feeling like hanging out anywhere.” I asked before saying, “It’s cool if you don’t want to we can go where you want.”

Smiling, Hongjoong laughed a little at me, “I don’t mind, Hwa, I’ll go wherever you’re most comfortable.”

“Thank you, really, I do feel a little bad about you babysitting me though.”

Hongjoong took my arm, the smile not having left his face and it made my heart flutter ever so slightly. “It’s not babysitting if you’re friends.” He laughed again, “And if we go to yours, I finally have a chance to show off my cooking skills.”

I scoffed at that, “Cooking skills? Last time I ate your food it was ridiculously burnt, and you set the fire alarm off.”

“I resent that, plus I’ve got way better.” He reassured even though I wasn’t convinced, however I knew I wasn’t going to stop him.

Light conversation followed on the walk to my place, the walk wasn’t long but the second I got to my front door I wished the walk had been longer, just to avoid the fear that overtook me when I spotted a bunch of purple roses and letter sat in front of my door.

Hongjoong touched my arm gently, “Do you want me to look at it?”

“N-No, I should.” I said, letting him keep his hold of my arm as I stood back up with the letter, shaking a little as I opened it.

_‘Hello beautiful,_

_I wanted to apologise for the scolding letter I left you with last, I have felt guilty ever since I left it with you as I find it hard to stomach that I may have made you upset. I’m hoping you enjoy the flowers as a way of my apology._

_Did you know purple roses mean love at first sight? Well, that’s what they told me when I purchased them, and I hope it conveys to you my feelings._

_I cannot get you out of my thoughts, you occupy my mind at nearly all hours of the day and I feel so desperate to interact with you better, I don’t know how much longer I can wait, especially if my fears are starting to become a reality._

_I see how you look at him, the wistful look you give when he so much as smiles and I can’t stand to see it. I’m hoping my notes and my gift are enough to swayed you back to me, I would hate to have to intervene earlier to keep him away from you. Seonghwa, my love, please don’t make me._

_Oh, writing your name for the first time is exciting, you have such a pretty name._

_Seonghwa, Seonghwa, Seonghwa. See? Beautiful._

_I can’t wait to see you next, seeing you are my favourite moments during the day._

_Until next time, beautiful._

_Love,  
X’_

Seeing my name writing so blatantly made me freeze and I suddenly felt nauseous. All this time they were talking about me, they were watching _me._

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong speaking next to me made me flinch, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice was gentle and I saw the worry on his face when I looked towards him, visibly shaking now and I just didn’t know what to say.

I was being stalked, this whole time someone was watching me and writing these notes to me, fantasising about being with me and now they were essentially threatening Hongjoong. Presumably it was Hongjoong, he’s the only person I could be looking at ‘wistfully’.

Now I really did feel scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, hope you like the chapter <3 i think where i ended it is a bit weird because i wrote more after the last line but i didn't really know where to cut it so i decided to just put the extra in the next chapter so hope that's okay. also, i'm sorry i'm not super quick at updating i re-wrote this chapter like twice because i couldn't figure out the flow but hopefully it's okay now and some of you at least like it. 
> 
> hopefully i'll be quicker at updating, i am trying to get back into writing a bit faster or at least if it takes me longer i'm aiming to do longer chapters than i would have in previous works of mine. anyways, thanks for reading hope u liked it xx

**Author's Note:**

> kind of rough, im trying to get back into writing since it's been a while. hoping this goes well tbh if there's any interest xx


End file.
